


Sakit (Lagi)

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Era, Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flowers, Presents, Romance, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Arthur, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sakit. #SecretValentine2018





	Sakit (Lagi)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faihyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faihyuu/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon, Fem!France.

.

.

.

Hari itu Arthur tidak datang ke pertemuan. Lalu entah atas alasan apa, Françoise yang dijadikan perwakilan―atau malah tumbal―untuk datang ke rumah Arthur dan memeriksa kondisi pria itu. Sebenarnya negara lain khawatir, tetapi tampaknya Françoise-lah yang paling kelihatan khawatir. Padahal dia hanya bersikap dramatis―seperti biasa―loh!

Setibanya di rumah Arthur, Françoise mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik, ia mengetuk lebih keras. Masih tidak ada jawaban, Françoise memutar kenop.

Terbuka.

"Arthur?" panggilnya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah pria pirang itu. "Halo?"

Masih, tidak ada jawaban.

"Arthur, kalau kau berusaha menakutiku, ini tidak lucu," ujar Françoise sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor di rumah Arthur. "Sama sekali tidak lucu."

Rumah Arthur hening, seolah tidak dihuni. Françoise memutuskan untuk terus berjalan. Ruangan pertama yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah kamar tidur. Firasatnya bilang Arthur ada di dalam sana.

Françoise membuka pintu kamar Arthur, dan dugaannya tidak salah. Pria pirang itu tengah tidur atas ranjang, ditutupi oleh selimutnya yang tebal. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya gemetaran.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Françoise sambil duduk di tepi ranjang sang pria. Disentuhnya kening Arthur. Panas. "Duh, kenapa kau tidak menelepon kami dan bilang kalau kau sakit, sih?"

"Aah ..." Arthur membuka mata. "Aah ..."

"Oke. Kau mengigau." Françoise bangkit. "Tunggu sebentar, kau harus dikompres."

Buru-buru sang wanita berlari keluar dari kamar Arthur. Dicarinya handuk kecil dan baskom berisi air dingin, lalu gegas ia kembali ke kamar Arthur. Françoise merendam sejenak handuk kecil yang telah ia temukan itu di dalam air dingin, memerasnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas dahi Arthur. Raut wajah Arthur perlahan berubah tenang. Françoise mengembuskan napas lega.

"Dasar gila, kau membuat kami semua khawatir." Françoise mengomel sambil meraih telepon di nakas samping ranjang Arthur. Diteleponnya Alfred yang sedang ada di tempat pertemuan mereka untuk mengabarkan bahwa Arthur sakit dan Françoise akan merawatnya sehingga mereka tidak bisa datang. Alfred mengiakan.

Françoise menutup telepon setelah Alfred mendoakan Arthur agar lekas sembuh. Perempuan itu kembali meraba kening Arthur yang dilapisi handuk basah. Sudah hangat. Diangkatnya handuk itu lalu direndamnya kembali di air. Kembali ia peras dan letakkan di atas kening Arthur.

"Hng ..."

Françoise menoleh. "Kau bangun?"

Arthur bergerak-gerak resah. "F-Françoise? Pertemuan―"

"Sudah, tidur saja, kau masih demam," sanggah Françoise sambil membalikkan handuk di kening Arthur. "Yang lain sudah tahu kau sakit, jadi tidak usah khawatir soal pertemuannya."

Arthur tersenyum tipis. "Ya ..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kaulakukan, sih?" tanya Françoise, tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. "Hujan-hujanan?"

"Enak saja," balas Arthur pelan. Ia terbatuk pelan lalu menggembungkan pipi kanannya. "Yah ... tidak salah juga, sih."

"Hah?" Françoise mengernyit. "Bagaimana?"

"Kemarin ... aku memang hujan-hujanan." Arthur terbatuk. "Tapi tidak sengaja kulakukan."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin kehujanan kan seharusnya kau berteduh," balas Françoise tidak mau kalah. Masih heran ia dengan jawaban Arthur yang agak tidak jelas. "Kalau kau sampai kehujanan, berarti kau memang sengaja menerobos hujan."

Arthur merengut. "Aku sedang sakit dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk berubah jadi tukang ceramah?"

"Terkadang kau memang harus diceramahi," elak Françoise, mengada-ada alasan. "Sekarang coba jelaskan, apa maksudmu dengan hujan-hujanan yang tidak disengaja?"

Arthur terbatuk lagi. "Coba kau ambil vas bunga yang ada di dekat jendelaku itu."

Françoise menurut. Ia menjauh dari ranjang Arthur, mendekati jendela tempat Arthur menempatkan sebuah vas bunga di sampingnya. Aneh. Seingat Françoise, minggu lalu tidak ada bunga di kamar Arthur. Jangankan satu vas dengan buket berbagai warna, satu tangkai saja tidak ada.

"Harus kuapakan vas ini?" tanya Françoise sambil menatap Arthur.

"Itu ..." Arthur terbatuk lagi. "Kompresku mulai hangat."

Françoise mendengus. "Mana yang lebih dulu? Vas atau kompres?"

Pelan, Arthur terkekeh. "Bercanda, kok," ujarnya. Kembali ia terbatuk. Françoise tertawa. "Lihat kertas yang tergantung di pinggiran vasnya."

Gadis itu menyingkirkan beberapa tangkai bunga dan helai daun hingga akhirnya berhasil menemukan tepian vas yang tertutup. Ia menemukan selembar kertas yang ujungnya diikat di sana. Ia ambil dan baca tulisannya.

_Untuk_ _Françoise._

"Harusnya itu kuberikan padamu semalam," ujar Arthur sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Tapi hujan, jadi aku buru-buru pulang dan mengamankan bunganya dulu untuk sementara. Besoknya ... aku malah sakit."

Françoise tertawa pelan. Kembali ia duduk di sisi ranjang Arthur. "Untuk apa?"

"Bunganya?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh ..." Arthur terbatuk, lagi. "Tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin memberikannya saja."

Lalu Françoise mengecup pipi Arthur.

.

.

.

Dan besoknya, giliran Françoise yang terkena demam.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aduh, entah kenapa jadinya malah begini :"))
> 
> Buat kamu yang kuhadiahi ini, makasih makasih makasihhh banget udah disemangatin x"D maaf kalo mengecewakan u_u aku berharap tulisanku ini bisa menghibur dan memuaskan hatimu yaa xD dan hai juga sayang :* /heh
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
